Playing With Ouja Boards…
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: ... is one sure way to relieve boredom. With Shizu-chan away, no one to chat with and no urgent work at the moment, Izaya would find out, old antics had a way of entertaining him when everything else failed. Izaya/Shizuo, Izuo. Time-travel. adult/teenage. Yaoi.


Playing With Ouja Boards…

* * *

Bored.

Scarlet eyes drifted around the spacious room before going back to the computer screen before him. The chat room was empty. Nobody was on. Busy evening apparently.

Izaya spun around in his chair, thinking of the different possibilities of what the rest of them were doing. Tanaka Taro-kun was probably spending time with his friends and he knew Setton-san was busy making another delivery for Shiki-san.

Shizu-chan had been away on a business trip Tanaka Tom had to take, to visit some relatives who lived in Kyoto. Knowing that he had angry customers who could jump at the opportunity to hurt him while he was away from his bodyguard made him employ Shizuo for his little holiday. He missed the blond. He missed teasing him, toying with him, and he especially missed the blonde's body and some of the things they would do to each other whenever they were away from the prying eyes of the pedestrians.

While most definitely not traditional, it had lasted. Seven years. He sometimes wondered how he had lasted so long with only one person, but then again, Shizu-chan was the most interesting monster he knew… Things were certainly not boring with him.

But he was not here now…

He stopped spinning before his eyes scanned the room again. The Go board with his combination of Chess, Othello and Shogi pieces caught his interest for a little while, before he was reminded that he needed to wait a little bit before he could proceed with his current plans. All of the pieces were moving according to his predictions, but he needed them to progress a little bit further before it was time for him to intervene again. Which again left him in his current position. Bored.

A box on one of the shelves caught his attention.

Oh right.

The one he had asked Shiki-san to find and smuggle in for him. Since smuggling of rare animals and artifacts was one of the main areas of business for the Awakusu-kai, the older man had had no problem getting the 'relic' for a certain price. (*) Rumors about this thing had circulated on the web for a while, with people theorizing about the legend and whether or not it was possible or whether or not it worked. As every legend, it had its fair share of believers and critics, scientists and mythologists arguing in multiple forum threads, post after post, constantly during different and sometimes unreasonable hours of the night. It had created such a boom that Izaya had decided to look into the legend.

He had read over the different versions, and it had somehow managed to peak his interest. While at the moment he was busy with trying to wake Celty's head and reach Valhalla what was the harm in checking it out. After all if faeries existed, why not the legendary ouja board. Besides he needed some distraction while he waiting for his plans to unfold.

He laughed while he jumped from his chair, heading for the tightly wrapped box. Gently taking it from the shelf, he ripped the tape holding it together before opening the package. Inside was an old wooden ouja board.

A grin spread on his features, and he laughed heartily at the silly things his humans were willing to believe in sometimes. He had always had an interest in the mythical but this was something he felt slightly skeptical of.

The legend of this particular (**) board mentioned some lower member of the Ashikaga clan acquired this board from a traveling trader. He had had an intense interest in the occult and this particular board had caught his interest. The trader had told the court member that it was unusual board, as it was simpler than the typical ouja boards. It had only the numbers from 0 to 9 and at the top corners, there were two words, one of which was past, the other one – future. The trader explained that he had gotten it from someone who claimed they had traveled in time. The trader had been skeptical but the person had been so insistent to get rid of it that he had taken pity on him and took it away.

The court member had been very interested in the story so he had bought the board. The same night after he had finished with his chores, the court member tested the board. He chose the number 7 and at a whim moved the planchette to the corner indicating the future. He saw white light and a moment later he was met with the scream of a woman, which he later recognized as his little daughter all grown up. After calming down the girl had explained to him that he had disappeared on the day he had bought and tested the ouja board. Everyone had thought him dead.

The court member was very terrified of this event that he carefully noted all of his actions and the feelings which came with travelling in the future and the consequences he had to face. He buried those notes along with the cursed board which had stolen seven years of his life outside of Kyoto.

Izaya's grin widened as his eyes traced the relatively empty wood, stopping on the word future engraved into the rotting wood. Carefully he grasped the delicate piece of wood and took it out of the box, placing it on the floor in front of him. He checked the box for more and found old pieces of paper of what should be the experiences of the Ashikaga clan member. He saw another now modern sheet of paper. _Ah, lab test results_. The Awakusu-kai were very reliable and though when it came to the business. They tested and dated each artifact before delivery to make sure they have the one which the client had truly ordered. Izaya had tracked down similar artifacts multiple times, but since he was the client this time he had left them to their own devices, it was not urgent so he felt no need to help them.

He gently caressed the delicate wood, before laughter bubbled up his throat. He let it out.

"Such delicate thing, do you really have this power?"

The smile never left his lips as he slowly placed the planchette on top of the board. What was the harm in trying. Haha, after all legends like this always had their beginning. The one source which held the truth. And well, if it works, he can have some fun with it.

He inspected the wood again, noticing more things engraved in it at the bottom. It was almost impossible to distinguish so Izaya used his phone to make light on the new writing. After trying it from several different angles he was finally able to read one word – 'present'. Hahaha this was so amusing! It was even giving him a way back after whichever time he decided to 'visit'.

"Ahaha, let's try a little experiment, hmm?" He spoke to the empty space.

He placed both of his hands on the planchette and moved it over the number seven. He waited a few seconds before moving the planchette again, this time stopping over the left upper corner of the board where the words 'past' was engraved.

As he expected nothing happened.

Just as he was about to remove his hands the board started to glow. _'Damn, it is actually work-'_

He didn't even manage to finish his thought before his mind and body were engulfed by a bright white light.

* * *

The light finally subsided, and Izaya found himself looking at the clear sky…_Day sky…_ If he remembered correctly it had been night the last time he was awake… And he was most certainly inside of his apartment in Shinjuku.

After a quick assessment of his body, Izaya concluded that he was not hurt. Finally he sat up. Something slid down to his lap from its previous place on his chest. It was the ouja board. He stared at it for a second before he erupted in laughter. He laughed and laughed and laughed until his sides hurt.

It had worked?! It had actually worked!

Well he certainly had to investigate if this was really in the past. Who knew where that thing had transported him. He got up and stretched before moving to search for the nearest newspaper stand.

The neighborhood was a familiar one… He was near his old high-school, Raijin Academy. All previous thoughts of newspapers and dates forgotten, Izaya made a quick turn and skipped towards his old school.

Ah the sign in front was exactly as he remembered it… This was so nostalgic!

Izaya had the sudden urge to take picture but yelling, followed by a few loud crashes coming from the sports fields caught his attention. It was something he could not ignore… He looked around for a security guard but not finding one, quickly slipped past the entrance. He skipped down the path towards the football field, feeling lightheaded with glee. He was bound to see something interesting.

His assumption had been correct as he took note of the piles of bodies sprawled on the grass. He could see some figures running in the distance, trying to get away as if their lives depended on it. _Well maybe they do… _He thought as his scarlet eyes focused on the lone figure remaining on the field.

His breath caught in his throat.

Messy blond hair, ripped and torn physical education uniform, chest heaving with exertion, probably excitement too, and a yellow sign with running children in his right hand. It was one of those they always put in front of schools. Something about the kids having no breaks…

_Shizu-chan…._

The other remained on his spot, trying to catch his breath. The thing was, seeing Shizu-chan like that, flushed and panting, was completely breath-taking for Izaya. Especially since he had been deprived of getting his share of Shizu-chan since the blond had been away. Scarlet eyes traced down the toned muscles showing trough a particularly nasty rip in the front of the white t-shirt. The heaving chest seemed so hypnotizing. The expression of triumph, victory and self-satisfaction settled on those perfect features made Izaya want to stroll right up to him and claim those smirking lips.

Self-satisfied Shizu-chan, could be very arousing, Izaya concluded, if the sudden tightness of his pants was any indication.

He licked his lips as an interesting idea played in front of his inner eyes. Yes…that would be very interesting… little Shizu-chan's reactions… Mmmm. Delicious.

He watched greedily as the figure finally seemed to relax. Those shoulders slumped, and Izaya knowing that the next expression was going to be that of self-loathing, rushed forward before Shizu-chan managed to ruin his own victory. It would not do at all.

The figure tensed, sensing another presence in the field. He knew a vain would be throbbing and Shizuo's jaw would be clenching. The grin was instantly back on his face, his darkened eyes watched as all of Shizuo's muscles tensed. Adrenaline coursed through the informant and heat rushed down. This was it.

* * *

Shizuo noticed a figure approaching him and mentally groaned. One was left standing. Damn those vermin! Damn that asshole sending them after him! Damn the fucking flea!

He could feel his body tensing, ready to react to whatever this one was going to do. As the other approached something caught his eye.

_Huh?_

This one seemed a bit taller than the rest of those punks. Maybe he was their leader or something…The fur trimmed parka differentiated him from the rest of the common delinquents. He focused more on his face…

_What the-_

Shizuo's eyes widened as he finally managed to see the face of the person approaching.

"IZAYAAAAAAA!" He dived into a run towards him. He should have noted something was wrong when the flea did not turn tail and run like usual, thus it came as a shock when a knife was pressed to his throat before he even had the time to blink.

"Tsk, tsk, Shizu-chan~"

Was Izaya's voice deeper or was it just Shizuo's imagination?

He looked up to glare at the other…_Wait…up? He's taller? What?_ Indeed Izaya was towering about a head above him… Now that he was close, he could tell the subtle differences which he was unable to distinguish in his blind rage. Everything about the flea was older; his eyes held a dark light, the usual smirk was gone, replaced with something even more monstrous that sent shivers down the blonde's spine. The flea looked dangerous… really dangerous.

His insides clenched with something he could not identify. This was not Izaya… This man in front of him was definitely _not_ Izaya. Those red eyes slid down his frame leaving Shizuo with an unnamed sticky feeling, which was most definitely unwelcome. It was sick, and it made his stomach clench with disgust.

The other finally done with his close up inspection, licked his lips as the scarlet eyes met his own glare. The disgusting smirk twisted even more and Shizuo felt the strange need to back away… To run… just to get away from this person. A growl left his throat as he squashed the annoying feeling away. He was not a coward damn it! He would not run away from this freak!

The other leaned towards him, and his body involuntarily leaned back. It made the other's smirk widen.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The question left his lips before he could stop it. His tone sounded foreign to his own ears. Did this man have such an effect on him? What the hell?

"Awww~ Small Shizu-chan is so adorable~"

Small Shizu-chan?... What is he sa-

His eyes widened and everything around him drowned into white noise as the man smashed their lips together. Everything faded into the background as he felt soft lips move against his. A fire spread through his body as he felt the other man press against him. Blood rushed in a few directions making him disoriented and dizzy.

Before he could stop himself, a moan left his throat and his back hit something.

He let out a gasp when felt a small sting of pain in the back of his mind, but he was unable process it due to the rest of the sensations caused by the other man. The brunette used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Shizuo's mouth.

The body pressed against him with even more force, causing the door he was against to give in under their weight and open.

They tumbled on the floor of the football team locker rooms. _How did he?_ How had he moved here? He could not remember… What was this man doing to him?

The other's weight on top of him was maddening. Why wasn't he resisting?

He let out another groan when the man on top of him trailed wet kisses down his throat. He shivered as blood rushed down again.

No… this shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be doing this with some stranger…

He tried to summon up his remaining strength, but his limbs felt like noodles. The other man knew all the places Shizuo was sensitive, even if the blond himself wasn't aware of them yet. He placed his arms on the brunette's shoulders, ready to push him away, but froze when he felt something sharp poke his throat.

"Now, now Shizu-chan… You might not like the outcome." It was emphasized with a gentle stroke of the blade against his chest. The exact same place the flea had cut him up some months ago.

"Who the fuck are you?! You are not the flea!" His voice was hoarse.

"Oh? And how can you be so sure, Shizu-chan?"

"Even the flea wouldn't-"

"Do this?" The older version of the flea finished as he pressed their lips together again. Shizuo opened his mouth to protest, but that silky tongue invaded his mouth again, coaxing his own to dance with him. He would be rather caught dead than admit this, but the man was a great kisser. Shizuo barely managed to hold on to his thoughts as they kissed but somehow found the strength to push the man back a little bit.

Nose to nose, feeling the other's hot breath on his lips, he met the other's scarlet gaze. He recognized the color of those eyes. They were all too similar to the flea but yet so different.

"Oh, he_ will_ be doing this…and he is doing this~ at this" – kiss –"very" – another kiss – "moment~"

"What is that supposed to mean? You are not him!"

"Shizu-chan knows me so well~"

"I don't know you!"

"But who else but me gave you this scar, Shizu-chan?" With that his t-shirt was sliced clean revealing the faint scar on his otherwise unmarred skin. The dark haired man gently, almost lovingly traced the faded scar with his fingers. "This marks you as mine, Shizu-chan~"

Hands started roaming and the mess of feelings that had faded a little came back full force. He arched his back as a hand found his nipple and twisted it none too gently. Pleasure and pain clouded his vision as another rush of heat coursed through his body. He could feel the other pausing for a second and opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them, only to look up at the man who had somehow nestled himself between Shizuo's legs. Lust-glazed eyes met his and Shizuo shivered at the promise in the other's gaze. His hazy mind overlapped the image with the image of his Izaya. This man was claiming he _was_ Izaya. Despite Shizuo's skepticism, he could see the similarities; he could be… but how? The other man licked his lips, at the same time rubbing his leg against Shizuo's clothed erection.

This was so wrong…but for some reason Shizuo could not find the will to resist. The pleasure took over his mind and blocked out everything but the sensations and the man above him.

* * *

Izaya stared at the flushed and shivering body bellow his. It was such a rare sight to see and Izaya intended to savor every second of it. Having Shizu-chan at his mercy was making him lightheaded. He rarely got an opportunity like this with his older Shizu-chan. Usually he had to create elaborate plans just to catch him off guard, but then again the older blond was very used to Izaya playing with him and including him in his games. He just took it as a part of their foreplay. This small Shizu-chan on the other hand did not have the experience or the knowledge of Izaya's mindset and he could not sense what he was thinking at all. And the teen's reactions were simply delicious. Those flushed cheeks, the sensitive body, shivering from pleasure before him. Just the thought that Izaya would be the first to touch him, to induce those intoxicating feelings…

The red haze of lust finally won over and Izaya let go of his thoughts, turning his full attention to Shizuo. He pulled down the blonde's sweatpants feeling the other freeze. His eyes locked with glazed hazel eyes, and Izaya had the sudden urge to kiss the blonde. Seeing no reason to deny himself, he leaned down, his eyes never breaking contact with the other's.

Their lips touched and Izaya shivered when he felt the other respond almost immediately. He slipped his tongue and coaxed Shizu-chan to play. The blonde tasted sweet, probably from another one of those lollipops he used to suck on. His tongue explored the teenager's mouth, intensifying the kiss. The moan echoing in the dusty locker room sent a shudder through his body. His already hard erection gave an enthusiastic throb and he broke the kiss with a smirk, locking his eyes with Shizu-chan's hazed ones.

Izaya leaned in and trailed slow wet kisses down the blonde's neck stopping to bite and nip at the places which he knew would drive little Shizu-chan insane with need.

The inexperienced body shuddered beneath him and he could feel Shizuo's breath hitching. He loved the way this Shizu-chan was so much more innocent now then he was at his time. His Shizu-chan knew Izaya's body like no one else, but this one… This one was new the sexual side of life. The thought that he was the one taking that innocence away made his breath hitch.

Breathtaking.

That was exactly the picture that Shizu-chan painted at that very moment.

His hand finally moved to the blonde's stomach, two fingers caressing the taught muscles, feeling them shudder at the gentle touch.

"Ngh!"

With a lustful grin he finally pulled the blonde's pants down, taking down his underwear with them.

"You ba-!"

Shizu-chan was trembling, whether from excitement or the cold air meeting his heated flesh, Izaya was not sure, and he was too lost to care. He silenced the tirade that would have no doubt come from those pretty lips.

His…

Shizu-chan was his and he would show him exactly how Izaya could make him feel.

* * *

"Wait a-Mmm"

Whatever else Shizuo was about to say was cut off as his mind blanked out the moment that talented mouth wrapped around him. He couldn't even recognize the sounds coming out of his own mouth anymore. What was that older-dangerous- man doing to him? Why was he letting this happen? The brunette's mouth was hot and Shizuo trembled as that heat spread through his veins as a wildfire. The world blurred as everything closed around him and disappeared, leaving only that man and himself.

He could only focus on the tightness and heat and that oh so playful tongue working wonders. He wanted to lift himself on his elbows and actually watch the other, but the mind numbing sensation had left his stripped from his strength and his muscles, bones, everything melted into a shuddering moaning mess.

How did these things only happened to him?

He groaned, his body jerking forward as a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, while the other stayed on his stomach, keeping him in his place. Damn. His body was on overload as the flea's mouth never left him, keeping a steady rhythm, altering between licking, sucking and and…

Oh shit!

He almost screamed when that bastard took him in all the way. Too much! This new pleasure, this heat, in burned through his nerves as white clouded his vision. His body tensed as the other hummed around him, the vibration was the final straw.

The world became white as he came, pleasure overriding all of his senses.

* * *

Izaya could feel Shizu-chan tensing, and increased his pace knowing the other was close. As expected, a few moments late Shizu-chan came with a low groan, and Izaya had to look up to see his expression.

Simply delicious.

Shizu-chan's face, ecstasy written over his handsome features. Izaya looked into those half-lidded brown eyes, and slowly, predatorily licked his lips. The blonde was definitely his. As if hearing his thoughts, the other met his intense stare with cloudy eyes.

Izaya knew he was almost at the end of his rope, watching Shizuo writhe in ecstasy beneath him had made his pants painfully tight. He shifted a little bit before he moved to kiss Shizuo's stomach, trailing wet kisses all the way back to claim Shizuo's lips for a searing kiss.

Still sensitive, breath coming in harsh gasps, Shizuo moaned into the kiss and Izaya felt two hands tangle in his hair. The hands tugged relatively gently at his dark tresses and he broke the kiss looking into the heated mocha eyes of the blond bellow him.

"Bastard!" The other growled at him, and Izaya just had to smirk at the flushed cheeks and the combination they made with glare he was given. This cute glare was nothing like his Shizu-chan's. One look from the older blond and he could turn Izaya's legs to mush. This Shizu-chan wasn't aware of this power of his yet. But he will know, with time.

Not wanting to waste any more time, his hand quickly found its way to Shizuo's now limp member. He gave it a couple of strokes, bringing it back to a half-awake state.

"Ngh!"

The sound which came from Shizuo's mouth jerked Izaya into motion. He had more than enough playing and teasing. It was time to make Shizu-chan his. His hand reached into the pocket of his parka, pulling out a bottle of lube.

Since he was aware this was Shizuo's first time, he wanted to make it as painless for the blond, while at the same time he craved to see his face twisted in ecstasy, riding the pleasure, he, Izaya, was giving him. It was the ultimate corruption, and also it was the beginning of it all. He had always wondered what had made Shizu-chan act in that way towards him, but thanks to the ouja board he knew. _Hell_ he had been the reason. Well a future him.

He chuckled quietly to himself, feeling the body beneath him tense when his coated finger brushed against Shizu-chan's behind.

"What do you think you are you doing?" He grinned devilishly at the growl he got from beneath him.

"Showing you how it's done, Shizu-chan."

"What the hell makes you think, I need to be showed, flea?"

"Oh I think you do, Shizu-chan." The finger was inserted carefully in Shizuo's tight opening, making the other tense and let out a low grunt.

"Relax." With Izaya's one warning before he started moving his finger in slow rhythmic motions, almost groaning at the heat and the tightness which was going to be his. Soon.

Shizuo shifted beneath him, getting used to the intrusion and Izaya, sensing that the teen was ready added another finger. Gently he scissored them and changed the angle, looking for that specific spot which he knew would drive Shizuo crazy with need.

After a few strokes, the body beneath him arched, and a loud moan ripped from the parted lips of the teen bellow him.

"What the-?"

Shizuo was unable to finish as another moan left his lips when he was hit with another wave of white hot pleasure when the flea hit that spot within himself. He hadn't had an idea that he can get so much pleasure from this.

Ignoring his own pressing need Izaya shifted so that he could see the different expressions Shizuo made each time his fingers brushed against the blond's prostate.

The way he was arching his back, twisting with pleasure left Izaya with the urge and the need to devour him. He was so delicious with his surprise and his lack of knowledge of his own body. And Izaya was a master at playing that very body and he knew he could make it sing like a musical instrument.

And play him, he will…

Adding a third finger, he moved his other hand to grasp the now completely erect member and he started stroking it in sync with his fingers, making the body beneath him writhe with the sensation overload he was forcing on it.

* * *

Shizuo on the other hand could not even formulate proper sentences anymore. A haze of lust and sensations had settled over his eyes and mind, and the only sounds leaving his mouth were the occasional moan or groan.

He shut his eyes tightly trying to clear the haze that was settled over him. Izaya – because he was positive that there was no one else who would be capable of doing this to him – had been right for one thing. The bastard sure knew what he was doing. Noting that his thought were clearing and the pleasure had stopped, he groaned lowly in protest and finally gathered the strength to lift his head.

His eyes locked with darkened red eyes and he followed Izaya's arm as it slowly moved to unfasten the belt. He watched transfixed as the brunet took out his hardened member with a low groan. Eyes never leaving his own, Izaya positioned himself between Shizuo's legs as if the damn flea had a claim on the space.

What was this grown Izaya doing to him? Why was he even letting him do this?

Obviously seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, Izaya leaned forward and claimed his lips again and entered him with one swift thrust. He moaned into the kiss, discomforted by the feeling of being filled. It was strange and weird and he was-

His thoughts were cut off when the informant started moving. Shizuo groaned in discomfort, but Izaya kissed him again and changed the angle, hitting the spot that sent stars dancing before Shizuo's eyes, spot on.

* * *

This was pure heaven! The tight heat around him was even more delicious since knowing that he was the only one to claim it made his already clouded vision spin.

He groaned when Shizuo twisted beneath him. He altered his pace between slow and fast, knowing that he was driving the teen beneath him crazy. He slowly trailed kisses among Shizuo's jawline, and he felt hands wrap around him, nails digging into his back, if possible arousing him even more.

After that for Izaya the world dissolved into a blur of moans, groans and incredible pleasure. He increased his pace, feeling that he was almost there.

With a final thrust white hot pleasure burned through his veins and darkness obscured his vision as he rode his orgasm.

Coming down from the high he noticed that Shizu-chan had not finished yet, his hand reached towards the swollen member, and he had been about to grab it, but he was stopped when he saw his hand had started glowing, and the light was spreading through his whole body.

He managed to meet Shizuo's surprised eyes, before he disappeared with a bright flash, leaving the other hard, naked and completely flabbergasted.

Shizuo could only stare at the place the bastard had just been occupying, ignoring the disappointment at the loss of the hardness that had been filling him.

How dare that bastard start things he had no intention of finishing?! He grit his teeth and glared at the remaining pieces of his t-shirt – How dare that flea tear apart his clothing! How dare he strip Shizuo naked, do all those perverted things to him and then just pop out of existence! How dare the bastard leave him high and dry and aching for completion! Ooh young flea or old flea he did not care anymore, but someone was going to pay dearly for this!

He rose, after putting on his now painfully tight trousers. A few veins popped on his temple and he shouted the name that was the source of all of his frustration and rage.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!" _Your ass is mine, flea!_

A whirlwind of rage left the locker room in search of a teenage informant who for once was an innocent party in this whole mess.

* * *

Izaya found himself on his back again, the ouja board slipping from his pocket.

He blinked a couple of times as his brain caught up with where and when he was before he broke into peals of laughter.

Well now he knew why Shizu-chan had 'attacked' him that fateful day in high-school. It had been the beginning of this whole relationship of theirs. But then again – he smirked – it turns out, he had been the one at fault.

As if _that_ was something new.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Notes: * I haven't read the books yet so I have no idea what the main area of business of the Awakusu-kai but it seemed logical of a group like theirs to deal with smuggling of animals and items. Also refers to the 25th episode of Durarara

** The legend is absolutely fabricated, I have no idea if a similar legend exist and if it does it was not intentional. According to Wikipedia, ouja board origin dates as early as 1100 AD in China but they were commercialized later in the 1890's. Its sole use is for a plot driver.

Another DRRR fic finished. I can't seem to be able to stay away from the fandom hahaha. It is my first Izuo, and I hope you enjoyed it and you might leave a review~. I know I did enjoy writing it. I am sure that there are some typos and grammatical errors here and there, so please excuse me. Other than that well…

Till next time,

Shana


End file.
